herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good-Hearted Howlers
The Good-Hearted Howlers '''(or '''the Howlers) are the protagonist group in the Good Wolf franchise. They are a street gang of freedom fighters that do battle with evil gangsters. The Pack The wolf pack of the good-hearted howlers contain eight wolves each with their own magic special way of fighting Humilitas "Hummie", the Fair Wolf - The main wolf protagonist, a blonde-yellow teenage mexican wolf from the west village of Rhapsodia. During the first game, Dace, Noreny and Dorodanto discovered that he is magic-blind, meaning he can see magic but can't see his own. He can use everything kind of magic. His forgiven romance is with Dace. Caritas, the Guard Wolf - Hummie's older brother, former member of the Earthquakers gang and one of the three leaders of the Howlers (along with their father Veritas and Qistina). A golden-brown mexican wolf who was moving back with his mom and brother when he was kidnapped by the Hailstones while fighting. After being rescued, Caritas began to become a leader figure to the others while continuing his relationship with Hummie. He uses Gravelity and his strength to attack. His forgiven romance and eventual marriage is with Kama. Benevolentia, the Sweet Wolf, - a light pink wolf with pale pink hair and first female wolf of the Howlers. After being imprisoned in a looking glass by three sadistic wizards, Benevolentia joined the howlers to save her beloved mother. Shortly after that, she gained a father-daugtherlike relationship with Firmitas. Along with using light magic and theurgy, Benevolentia's main weapon is her scythe. Her forgiven romance is with Nilofar. Fortitudo, the Daring Wolf - an aqua wolf skilled with kombat and acrobatics. A former member of southwest gulid Blue Nile, Fortitudo was kicked out for being a wolf after Gayora Devoss took over. A skilled boxer, he is shown to be quite powerful, even good with ground-fighting, combining aeromancy with his strength and powerful breath, and using the horseman's pick. His forgiven romance is with Wilone. Patientia, the''' Fairy Wolf '- a lime green wolf born of the pack known as the Fenrir. Horrified of the ruthless and inhumane murders her clan commits, Patientia ran away to learn to become a faith healer, hoping to atone for her family's sins and murders. Running into Dace when she was lost in the southeast, Patientia joined the Howlers after they help her get out a pickle with Temperantia, the '''Avenging Wolf '- a purple-lavender wolf with white & black hair whose past is full of losing and nearly almost losing loved ones. A former member of the Eidolon Ignites, she is a master at diversity, martial arts, and pulling out knives on enemies. As revealed on her debut, Temperantia's shown to have list with 16 (later one more) names of ones who wronged her and adds more though on. She realized the error of killing in the fifth game after seeing her reflection on a ice wall. Her forgiven romance is with Huntley. Industria, the Kunoichi Wolf - a silver wolf who was once the youngest of a ninja wolf pack until they were killed in an ice storm while trying to save her. Now on her own, Industria would begin to attack anyone in her way to cope with her grief and refused to cooperate with the pack's non wolf gang allies or the moral code, only realize the error of that when Hummie punches her in the nose (causing it to bleed) after her attack tactic nearly pulverized Lyrica. Becoming more humble and compassionate, Industria started to struggle her new life following the Howlers' moral code while still using the fighting techniques she was taught as a ninja, Castitas, the Charming Wolf - a red wolf Veritas, the Fatherly Wolf - the father of Caritas and Hummie, wife of Caressa, older brother of Muraco, and an assassin of the Order of Gone Wishes. First meeting Caressa in their late teen years and later marrying her, he had to leave her and their sons when the Angelic Knights were on his trail, planning to execute him and take his sons. He returned in Assassins with Hearts when his fatherly instincts began to tingle, prompting him to return to his sons. Veritas would Non-Wolf Members Dace Mona Corpysis, the Forgotten Maiden - The deuteragonist and main human protagonist, a teenage girl with long turquoise hair who usaully wears a sea green riding cape from the east village of Grizzlyfield. Her parents and siblings were abducted by the Raven Shadows, so she began using her magic to track down the lethal street gang and save her family. Despite being loved by all in the village, Dace is shown to be bullied by almost everyone in class at Moonlighter School for Magic due to her love and kind behavior toward animals (especailly wolves), leaving her to abandon her classes and only come for secret class with her favorite professor, Godwin Warwick. She is student in the Sorcery class, meaning she uses luminous balance magic to attack and defend in battle, she is also skilled at Hung Ga. Because of her friendship with Hummie that mid-way grew into romance, Dace became the first wolf maiden in the series. Lyrica, the Serenader - a young girl with a beautiful singing voice and descendant of the Golden Songbird. Despite being a wonderful singer like others in her bloodline, Seeing a good heart in both Hummie and Caritas, Lyrica joined the Good-Hearted Howlers Ciar Quakerseism, the Dopey Dog - a nonbright english sheep dog from the north who became Hummie's best friend. Like Hummie, he is blind and needs glasses. Depsite his enthusiasm of adventure, his stupidity usually gets him into bigger trouble. Even though not being able to use magic, Ciar still is a good at kombat. Ciar is also the one who redeemed Shamira. Donita, the Dawn Maiden - a human student at Moonlighter who is one year older than Dace. Donita is in Dace's sorcery class as well as one of the few students who don't bully her for being kind to wolves, rather just not say anything when the others do. During the first six games, Donita mysteriously knew alot about Muraco, before she finally revealed to be his daugther through magic, making her Caritas and Hummie's half-cousin. While being a user of Balance Magic (Sorcery), she is also a skilled swordsman (which is later to be skills taught from her father, as well as Treowe and Andino). Starting after her graduation from Moonlighter in Good Wolf: The Spell, Donita would resume her training with Muraco, as his apprentice for a knight of the kingdom's Round Table. Kama of Hikima, the Phoenix Summoner - a phoenix tribe's shaman's daugther who went on a journey to defy her tribe that women can do what the men of their tribe (inckuding her father) did. A strong fighter and pyromancer, Kama is indenpedent and determined to achieve what she aims for. Kama eventually fell head over heels for Caritas, leading her to eventually propose to him (& marrying him by the fourth game). Ilom of Hikima, the Phoenix Bard - Kama's free-spirited younger brother. A mbira-playing bard, Ilom joined the Howlers just for an adventure right after Kama to decide to go to help them (prompting their older brother Diallo to join to keep an eye on them). He quickly became a great friend to Hummie, Ciar, Temperantia, and Diallo of Hikima, the Phoenix Guard - Kama and Ilom's strict older brother. Taking charge of his siblings after the death of their father, Diallo took over as the man of the family. As Kama and Ilom joined the Good-Hearted Howlers, Diallo joins mainly to keep an eye on them, though he eventually bonded with the other members. He would sacrifrice himself in the fifth game, when Nilofar, the Horned Rogue - Lalena, the Assassin Witch - a young short-tempered witch raised by leprechauns. Revealed in her debut, she is the daughter of the witch of the Gingerbread House and the best friend of the Gingerbread Man. Losing both at young ages, Lalena became an assassin in intending to take out all three who took the ones who cared for her the most in her life (Shackle F. Fox, Hansel, and Gretel). Even after that, she stayed with the Howlers, eventually bonding with them. tba male anthromorphic member tba female giant Junior Howlers Junior Good-Hearted Howlers, or "Junior Howlers", are young kids or infants that have made alliances with the howlers. Kokka and Temi - the daugther and son of Noreny and two youngest members of his family. Like the rest of their family, both piglets are very intensely talented jumpers. Si Bogie, the Black Cat's Apprentice - a tiny black kitten being mentored by the famous Akeno the Magnificent. Despite him being the most spirited of Akeno's seven apprentices, he is looked down upon by the other six due to his cluminess. Bogie joimed the howlers after the Raven Shadows Catarine, 'Cheshire '- a preteen girl from the northwestern town of Knife's Edge who spends her free days watching neighbors from mysterious places due to her unloving-workaholic parents. However, when her school rival Also See *Blue Phoenix Tribe *Stray Hounds *Order of Gone Wishes *Onyxlyn Guards of the Night *Robust Dragons *Dusklings *Earthquakers *Little Howling 6 *Songbirds Category:Good Wolf Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Animal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Optimists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Cleanup Category:Image Needed Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Darkness